Currently, a mobile terminal has increasingly diverse functions, and in addition to basic instant messaging and call functions, the mobile terminal also has many functions such as photographing, video recording, games, audio and video, and networking. To enable all settings of the mobile terminal to satisfy different environmental requirements, the mobile terminal further has various working modes, for example, various profiles such as a standard mode, a meeting mode, a sleep mode, and a drive mode. When a user uses a terminal setting such as a same function or different profiles in different environments or at different time in a same environment, the user needs to manually adjust all the settings of the mobile terminal so as to enable the mobile terminal to achieve an optimal use effect. For example, in a relatively noisy area such as the subway, a concert field, or a sports game field, volume of a prompt tone needs to be turned up or a vibration level of the mobile terminal needs to be heightened, and volume of multimedia (such as audio, videos, or games) needs to be turned up. However, in a relatively quiet area such as a meeting room or a classroom, the volume of the prompt tone needs to be turned down or the vibration level needs to be lowered. For another example, in a fixed area providing a Wi-Fi network such as at home or in an office building, a WLAN service needs to be turned on. In a mobile area without a Wi-Fi network such as a bus or a subway, a data service needs to be turned on. In addition, to prevent the mobile terminal from frequently receiving wireless connection prompts when passing through places with a Wi-Fi network or to prevent temporary interruptions of a mobile network and power loss that are caused by automatic connection attempts, the WLAN service needs to be turned off. For still another example, a mode is set as a sleep mode when the user is at rest, and the mode is set as a standard mode when the user normally moves. On an airplane, the mode is set as an airplane mode, and in a private car, the mode is set as a drive mode, and so on.
Therefore, when a user needs to use a terminal setting such as different settings of a same function or different profiles in different environments or at different time in a same environment, in order to enable a particular function or profile to achieve an optimal use effect, the user needs to repeatedly and manually adjust the terminal setting. An adjustment process is relatively complex and user experience is relatively poor. In addition, problems such as missing an important call or interfering another person may occur because the adjustment is not performed in a timely manner.